The Other Greengrass Girl
by Irasi
Summary: Astoria Greengrass' journey to become Draco Malfoy's wife wasn't easy. She had a lot standing in her way...including her own sister. DG/DM/AG. *On indefinite hiatus*


**A/N:** Hi guys! Although I've been a devoted Fanfiction reader for a couple of years now, this is my first story. So don't hesitate to give suggestions and constructive criticism. But, remember, no flaming. It's just plain mean and unnecessary.

I know that this story is so cliché; there's actually another story under the same title. But mine will be different, obviously. So just stay with me, and enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling is a goddess and the Creator of all things Harry Potter. And the title is based on Philippa Gregory's _The Other Boleyn Girl_. Which I haven't actually read yet, though I'd like to :)

* * *

I pushed open the reading room door. "Daphne, Mother wants you to – "

I halted abruptly, halfway into the room. Because _he_ was standing there.

"Close your mouth, Astoria." I suddenly registered my sister's presence. She was sitting regally in the leather armchair that faced the door, eyeing me with typical disdain. "It's rude to stare."

Obediently, I snapped my gaping jaw shut, swallowing as I took a half step back. But I couldn't bring myself to take my eyes off of _him_.

"Is this your sister, Daphne?" I suppressed the shivers that came with hearing him talk about me – _me!_ – in his smooth, velvety voice as he watched me with his beautiful gray eyes.

"Yes." Again Daphne's haughty voice jolted me rudely back into reality. "Draco, this is Astoria. Astoria, Draco," she said with a careless wave of her hand.

The introductions weren't necessary, at least for me. I'd known who he was ever since the first time I had stepped foot in Hogwarts, seven years ago.

"A pleasure to finally meet you, Astoria." He tilted his head and gave me a small, polite smile.

_Breathe, Astoria, breathe_. I cast my gaze downwards. "The same to you." An understatement.

"Well? What does Mother want, Tori?" my sister snapped impatiently.

I flinched at the stupid nickname. Did _he_, of all people, need to know it? "Mother says to finish up your conversation and see your guest" – my eyes flicked automatically to him and down again – "to the drawing room fireplace. Dinner is ready."

"All right. Go away and – "

"Wait." I cut my sister off. Something had just occurred to me.

Daphne's green eyes flashed at being interrupted. "What?"

"I thought it was your new boyfriend who was coming to visit."

She simply looked at me with even more contempt than usual. And then it clicked.

"Oh," I whispered, as my heart plummeted.

My sister sneered. "My God, you're dumb. Now leave us alone so that we can say a proper good-bye."

I glanced at him one last time, and felt a thrill when our eyes locked. His face was smooth and composed, betraying no emotion, until the corners of his mouth turned upwards slightly.

I couldn't breathe.

Then Daphne moved to stand in front of him. I quickly bowed my head, walking out the room and shutting the door behind me. I didn't need to see my sister kissing the boy I had been infatuated with since I was eleven.

How could my sister do this to me? She knew how I felt about him, ever since I had asked her one question too many about her classmate in the summer before second year. Did she take some strange, sadistic pleasure out of taking the only boy I could ever want for her own?

I knew the answer to that.

Daphne was always the favored one. She had the honey blond hair and the bright green eyes the Greengrasses were famous for. Her figure was tall and slender but womanly, and she was witty and smart and knew how to have a good time. She had men following her wherever she went.

And she never let me forget any of it.

Not that I could forget, even if she didn't find some way of reminding me at least ten times a day.

After all, I had dark hair that was so thick, it usually obscured my amber colored eyes and the rest of my plain face. I was pale and skinny, and my chest was relatively flat for an eighteen year old. I was shy and quiet, not keen to draw attention to myself. No boy would look at me twice.

As I walked down to the dining room, one thought stuck with me:

I would always be the _other_ Greengrass girl.

* * *

**A/N:** Eh, I'm not too happy with it. I'm not really sure if I want to continue with this. I kind of hate Astoria for stealing my hubby. I LOVE YOU DRACOOOO.

Ahem.

Btw, I have nothing against black hair and amber eyes, or anything else in Astoria's description. I myself have black hair and a pretty flat chest LOL. And I think amber eyes are really, really cool. It's just how Astoria sees herself. For now ;)

I love you all :)

~ Irasi


End file.
